


Tomatoes & Clay

by Lilacx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacx/pseuds/Lilacx
Summary: Poor Amity finds herself stuck with Saturday dentition for a crime that she never commits, with the brown-haired culprit sitting two desks away. She should feel anger, but how can she stay angry at the girl who has the key to her heart?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Tomatoes & Clay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lumity one-shot. Enjoy.

Amity sat quietly in her seat waiting for twelve forty-five to arrive. She shouldn't be here. None of this was her fault. Maybe if she had used better judgment when it came to picking a partner for the project she wouldn't be stuck in detention with Luz. Well..she did not mean it like that, because she enjoyed her eccentric friend's company. They were supposed to meet the author of 'The Good Witch Of Azura' and have her sign their books if Luz never turned the project into a disaster.

The girls were allowed to pass the time by working on school work. Amity had already finished her work, so the option no longer applied to her. She doubted Luz was doing any work other than secretly doodling on her desk. 

When Miss Lilith left the room, Miss Eda, the school's popular gym teacher walked in, "Miss Lilith had to attend a meeting and I'm in charge of babysitting you two until twelve forty-five" she sat in the front of the room with her unwrapped burger. "Who the hell gives detention on a Saturday? That's bull if you asked me." 

"Why are you ladies here?" She asked.

"Amity and I made a sculpture for our art project. The design came out nice, but it kinda messed up the art room" Luz replied.

"We created a Hawaiian goddess with power over volcanoes and fire, it was her idea to put tomato sauce in the sculpture, not mine," she said, avoiding eye contact with Luz.

"Pfft." Miss Eda propped her feet up on the desk. "That's nothing. During my high school days, I've done worse. One time, I snuck in the boy's bathroom and clogged all the toilets. The floor got flooded." Disgusting…

"Ew!" the Latina shrieked. 

She raised her hand, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"You have ten minutes go ahead" the gym teacher responded.

___

Amity was walking through the lonely hallways, she had traveled to the first floor since the nearest one was currently out of order. A silent hall made a good quiet place. She spent early mornings at school sitting on the floor with her back against her locker looking over notes. Luz would sketch beside her and she allowed the brown-haired girl to lean on her shoulder while she listened to anime music. Amity enjoyed the close contact between her friend and sometimes she would rest Luz's head in her lap just to see how far the intimacy would get. 

The girl's restroom came into view and she went inside to relieve her bladder. After exiting the stall, Amity stopped at one of the sinks to wash her hands. The cold water splashed over her hands as she rubbed the liquid soap between her fingers. The best part about having Luz's head in her lap is seeing those warm brown eyes staring up at her when she spoke. It made her heart skip a beat and stomach tied up in a knot. It happened on more than one occasion. Sometimes when Luz would give her tight hugs or her hand brush against hers. Amity wasn't oblivious to the recurring feeling around Luz but they were best friends nothing more.

She turned off the faucet and dried her hands. On her way back to detention, she spotted Boscha in her path. "Wow, Amity Blight is in detention with her partner in crime Luzzy. The world must be ending".

Amity stomach clenched at the word Luzzy, she wished Boscha wouldn't use that nickname, " Shut up" she muttered.

"Don't worry Luz will fix everything" she gave Amity a devilish grin before leaving her alone in the hall.

Amity continued walking through the halls until she came to the staircase that would take her back to the second floor. 

She noticed Luz was sitting close to the door holding something between her legs. She scrambled to her feet once she noticed Amity. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

"Miss Eda let me use the art room. I made you this." Luz revealed the sculpture of Amity in her hands. It was crafted as a headshot manga style with Amity wearing a witch's hat. "Sorry for messing up our project and getting you in trouble," she said.

It came suddenly

She felt like a million butterflies were raiding her stomach.

Racing heart and flustered cheeks.

"Boscha told me you would like it," Luz mentioned.

Then it faded.

She took the gift under her arm and pulled her friend in for a hug, "It's beautiful, thanks". The swift second Amity spent in Luz's embrace triggered a smile on her face. She could stay mad at the brown-haired girl for long.

"Maybe I can convince Miss Eda to let us leave early, C'mon" Luz held her hand and they entered the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know there wasn't a lot of romantic but I'm more of a slow burn writer. I intend to write a mini-series on Boscha and Luz stay tuned to find out more. If you guys would like more lumity say baked mac and cheese.


End file.
